


Level 25

by bemy1004



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:32:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemy1004/pseuds/bemy1004
Summary: Taemin couldn't move on.But it wasn't like he bothered trying either.





	1. i.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Things You Didn't Do](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/300615) by Merril Glass. 



> ^ chapter 2
> 
> ok um death is involved but not described. the story would revolve around it though so i put that tag in case anyone gets uncomfortable hgsdj i promise its nothing gruesome.

_4.26pm [sent]_

_Hyung!!!_

_4.26pm [sent]_

_Minho-hyung brought me out today!_

_4.27pm [sent]_

_We shared an ice cream and watched a movie_

_4.27pm [sent]_

_Are you jealous? :P_

_4.27pm [sent]_

_Oh, I sent too many messages._

_4.28pm [sent]_

_I miss you too much, that's all. Sorry_

_4.29 [sent]_

_Don't worry, nobody can ever replace you._

_4.30pm [sent]_

_Jonghyun-hyung, i love you~_

_4.32pm [sent]_

_Come back soon, please?  Taeminnie really misses you._

 

 

_5.23pm [sent]_

_The house is getting lonely..._

_5.24pm [sent]_

_The sofa still holds the smell of your cologne..._

_5.24pm [sent]_

_Same goes for my pillow._

_5.25pm [sent]_

_Your clothes are still all over the place_

_5.26pm [sent]_

_It still feels like you're in my room._

_6.40pm [typing]_

_Why did you have to die?_


	2. Chapter 2

Remember when I failed my math test for the fifth time? 

I thought you would finally reprimand and ban me from computer games.

But you didn't.

 

Remember when I punched a student in school and you had to meet my teacher?

I thought you would stop talking to me.

But you didn't.

 

Remember when I insisted on riding my bicycle in the park even though it was going to rain and it did?

I thought you would say, "I told you so,".

But you didn't.

 

Remember when I cried because I didn't receive any gifts from santa?

I thought you would call me stupid for believing in him.

But you didn't.

 

There were many things that you didn't do;  
But you put up with me, protected me, and loved me.

There were lots of things I wanted to make up to you when you returned.

 

But you didn't.

 

 

_Jonghyun-hyung, Taemin needs you._

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer this entire fic wont be just taemin sending text messages ok theres more to it i promise. but i can't promise when the next chapter will be up ;-; i wrote this fic about 2 years back and i recently found it and. its a little too terrible so i need to edit to make it more decent ahaha what in the world was my 14 year old self thinking... anyway i hope you'll have a good read! ^-^ this chapter is short and actually all of it are kinda. maybe. hopefully the next part will up soon. until then!


End file.
